Arrepentimieto
by Luna Mitsuki Hellsing
Summary: Muchas veces nos hemos lamentado por no decir las cosas que sentimos hacia otras personas, ya fuese por temor u otras razones. Sobre todo cuando el o ella se han ido ya y sabemos perfectamente que no van a volver... es ahí cuando empieza el arrepentimiento.


Las sabanas blancas te sirven de apoyo mientras las estrujas con tus manos, las venas se te marcan a causa de la fuerza, tus uñas oscuras se entierran en el maldito colchón… yo ruego por que me las encajes en la espalda.

Tus ojos esmeralda están entre cerrados, mientras tu pelo azabache los cubre suavemente, acompañados por un gran sonrojo en tus mejillas, el escarlata se nota demasiado gracias a tu piel casi albina, de no ser por esas rallas verduscas… Te vez adorable, así, tan indefenso, tan hermoso, tan a mi merced…

¡Joder!, te odio porque me haces decir cosas tan estúpidamente cursis… Te odio Ulquiorra Cifer…  
pero lo que mas odio en este reputo mundo es que… no puedo odiarte…

Tu cuerpo se mueve al ritmo que marcan mis caderas, mientras tu boca, negra y blanca, con esos labios tan apetecibles, tan jugosos, tan carnosos, no paran de gemir…

Lamo tu níveo cuello en todo su largo, lo muerdo ligeramente o al menos eso creí, salen gotas carmesí, no puedo resistir el impulso y las devoro, no quiero que se derramen en vano, quiero que sean mías… quiero que todo lo tuyo sea mío… solo mío

-Grimm.. jow… ¡Ahh!- dices mi nombre con ese tono cansado, excitado, gimiéndolo en mi oído… no puedo evitarlo, te abrazo fuertemente, rasguñándote con mis garras

-¿Te gusta?- te susurro, necesito saberlo… amo tener sexo contigo… no… ¿es solo sexo?… para mi esto es hacerte el amor.

-¡ahh!.. s… Sii…- diablos… me enloquece esa maldita voz sexy que te cargas, maldición… ¡Me pone mas caliente que lava ardiendo!

Te envisto salvaje mente -!AHH¡… gatito… - chingada madre… otra vez me susurras con esa voz.

Puedo sentir un liquido tibio saliendo de tu entrada, dirijo mi vista hacia esa parte, la cama se tiñe de rojo… yo... no quise

-!NO PARES¡- ahhh… ¿Por que hago lo que me ordenas?, sigo envistiéndote con la misma fuerza… cada vez mas rápido.

Beso tu pecho, pasando por tus hermosos botones rosas… Los muerdo, los ago sangrar, quisiera arrancártelos aun que… creo que después de eso terminarás sin ese liquido vital.

Te muerdes los labios para tratar de detener esos gritos de placer, pero solo te lastimas, puedo oler tu sangre desde distintos puntos escaparse de ti.

Subes tus piernas sobre mi, profundizando el puto contacto… - Ahhhh- esta vez yo gimo… por que eres delicioso, estoy aun mas dentro de ti.

Mis ruegos han sido escuchados… ahora tus uñas cortan mi espalda sin una chingada compasión… me gusta… ¡quiero más!

Tu cuerpo se tensa, debajo del mío… yo también comienzo a sentir los benditos estragos del placer…

Y de pronto desperté de aquel perfecto sueño, de ese precioso recuerdo, me encontré solo, en mi cama fría, tu no estas y nunca regresaras…

Me incorpore, sudando frío mientras la tristeza invadió todo mi ser

-¿Por qué te fuiste?… ¿Por qué tenias tu que irte?-  
Me siento incompleto, vacío… siento que me han arrancado una parte muy importante y duele… duele demasiado

No es solo tu ausencia la que me tortura, no, es también el echo de que a pesar de todas las oportunidades, jamás, en ninguna ocasión, te dije lo que sentía… lo que me hacías sentir… lo que siento por ti.

-¿Por qué diablos no me atreví?… ¡¿Por qué no hice a un lado mi maldito orgullo?!-

Ahora estoy aquí, solo, derramando lagrimas que nunca podrás ver, maldiciéndome una y otra vez por no haberte confesado todo por la estúpida pena, la puta vergüenza de quedar como un idiota sentimental, por el miedo a que tu me rechazaras, a que con tu esmeralda mirada, tu blanco y vacío rostro, tu voz plana e indiferente me contestara, que solo me utilizadas, como un juguete para ti, un simple objeto que planeabas dejar después y así herirme… que tonto, estúpido, imbécil y cobarde fui.

No quiero seguir en mi habitación, la siento desconocida sin tu presencia, me levanto y salgo, camino por los pasillo del castillo con pasos secos, no hay casi nadie, la mayoría están muertos, me miran, debo lucir muy mal, derrotado y frustrado, es como me siento en verdad.

No me fijo a donde voy, no cuido con chocar con los números sobrevivientes, no me importa, no me interesa nada ya…

Sin darme cuenta, sin quererlo… o ¿quizás si?, llego hasta tu cuarto, con ese gótico cuatro negro incrustado en la puerta, las ganas de entrar me invaden, al igual que la necesidad de salir corriendo, al final una es la vencedora y alargo mi mano para girar la perilla.

Ordenada, perfectamente limpia, sin nada fuera de lugar, tan a tu estilo, hasta que noto esas hojas blancas y un bolígrafo, debes de haberlas dejado ahí antes de que comenzara la guerra, me acerco a ellas, tienen algo escrito, mucho para mi, la tinta negra formaba esa hermosa y pulcra letra cursiva, como todo lo tuyo.

Lo leo, son tus poesías, las que en varios momentos te veía escribir, pero nunca me dejaste leerlas, decías que no lo entendería, quizás tenias razón, en ese entonces, cuando apenas aprendía ha leer, siendo tu mi maestro, pero ahora, aun que me costara trabajo, podía y ansío leerlas.

Una por una, cada hoja, cada verso y palabra, mientras lo hacia, mis lagrimas brotaban abundantemente, mis manos temblaban de pura rabia, coraje y frustración

En cada una de esas líneas tu confesabas tus sentimientos por mi, todo lo que yo significaba para ti.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía… como no lo había visto, yo que presumía que era capas de ver a través de esa cara carente de emocione, no me halla fijado en todo eso que habías escrito…  
No me puede controlar, la rabia me domino, estruje las blancas hojas de papel, con furia, las hice pedazos, las reducía a nada, pero eso no era suficiente, no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba sacarlo todo… !todo¡

Golpee el escritorio, con tal fuerza que se partió al instante.

-¡¿COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO?!… ¡¿ POR QUE?!-  
Rompí los trozos, los pise, los hice polvo y cuando no podía seguir destruyéndolos mas, seguí con lo que me tope, el ropero, la cama, la mesa de noche, todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis manos se reducía a escombros, mas sin embargo, hubo algo que llamo mi completa atención.

En un rincón, estaba tu cesto ropa, me acerque y tome una de tus gabardinas, la ultima que habías usado, no puede evitar olerla.

-Aun conserva tu aroma, tu esencia… -

El arranque de ira paso, siendo sustituido por un profundo sentimiento, grite con todas mis fuerzas y caí de rodillas, mi llanto comenzaba de nuevo, desde mi corazón.

abracé la prenda contra mi pecho, sentía que me desmoronaría en ese momento.

-¡¿POR QUE?!… ¡¿POR QUE ULQUIORRA SHIFFER?!… ¡¿Por qué me dejaste, por que me abandonaste?!… yo… yo también te amaba, te amaba con todo mi ser… !TE AMO¡-

Me quede ahí, sufriendo tu ausencia, sintiendo como mi alma se partía y mi corazón se volvía cenizas.

Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, como odiaba a ese hombre, ese hielo inexpresivo y sin emociones, perfeccionista y cruel, deseaba, en todo este mundo, matarlo, destrozar uno a uno todos sus huesos y quitarle esa expresión de hielo de la cara.

No entiendo cómo es que terminamos juntos, siendo tan diferentes, tan opuestos, siempre te mira como un idiota presumido, desee rebanar tu carne con mi espada cada vez que me llamabas sexta, recordándome mi inferioridad, hiriendo mi jodido orgullo.

Como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, a esa época en la que aun estabas conmigo, tomarte en mis brazos y decirte todo lo que provocabas en mí, pero no… nunca me atreví, ahora, solo tengo tus recuerdos, mi dolor, mi frustración y la endemoniada compasión de los shinigamis

-¿Por qué no me han matado?… ¿Por qué demonios no me hicieron lo mismo que a ti?-

No quiero estar sin ti, no quiero seguir… no con esta soledad que me estruja y me ahoga, no con ese sentimiento de culpa y resentimiento hacia mí mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para hablar.

Me levante del suelo, ya no hay mas lagrimas en mi para derramar, ni una más, miro todo lo que he causado, toda la destrucción que he hecho, seguro el maldito bastardo de Aizen se molestara, pero no me importa, ya no me importa nada.

Salgo de tu recamara, con tu gabardina en las manos y de nuevo camino por el castillo, llego hasta mi habitación y me encierro, me recuesto en mi cama y cierro mis ojos, respirando tu aroma impregnado en ese simple pedazo de tela, imaginando que eres tu realmente a quien abrazo, me duermo después de un rato y de nuevo comienzo a soñar, queriendo esta vez no despertar y seguir a tu lado.


End file.
